A Harvest Moon Story
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: [FOMT fanfic, please R&R]Jack's son was an ordinary young man, he had very little talent. Something happens, and forces him to do something he really doesn't want to do. This changes him for the better. [PG just to be safe] {may have shonen-ai later on]
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Harvest moon or the majority of the characters in this chapter. This is my first attempt at a Harvest Moon fic, I hope you enjoy it, and do not flame. 

_Ch. 1: Tragedy often makes life go forward_

I was just you're average townsfolk. I was shy; I was also a bit nerdy some would say. I was what they would call, "A nice guy". They say I look like my parents with my light brown hair...it was a bit messy and long though, and brown eyes...just like theirs. I even wear a blue an orange hat like my dad, Jack does. I just don't dress or act like a farmer, I wore a short sleeve blue shirt and long black pants...I didn't even carry a backpack. My mom, Elli, she spoils me and treats me like a kid still. I'm eighteen and I can take care of myself. Who would have thought that the future events would bring out the true me? Who would have thought that this would be my fate?

One night, my dad broke into a serious fever. Mom looked insanely worried. The doctor had to come to our farm because Jack couldn't move. It was a horrible night. I kept thinking he was dying, but I kept a straight face, my dad is too strong for something like this to take him down. We stayed up all night trying to help him. My mom was once a nurse she says, but even she hadn't known what was wrong with him. He kept muttering something about Billy Hatcher (Which was his prized chicken who died a little bit after I was born), which made me think that he was not all right after all...

This is when my story begins. My dad still had a fever the next morning but he managed to get a few hours of sleep. My mom said sleep was necessary for a fever to go down. Suddenly, I heard a knock on our door. My mom went to open it, and at the doorstep was the Doctor.

"We found what is wrong with you're husband, Elli." I had heard him say. I became curious so I continued to listen.

"I-Is he dying?" My mom asked. Her tone was unlike any other I heard from her.

"Not yet, but he will if he keeps working like he has. You see, he appears to have been born with a weak heart that cannot take the pressure that is put upon it when working on a farm. I am surprised he's held out this long. His heart is finally getting the better of him and well...if he continues working he could die."

"B-but my Jack's been working on this farm for a very long time! How could anything possibly be wrong with him?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "You'd better heed by words unless you want a dead husband. His father had a weak heart as well and we did not have the technology to acknowledge it back then. That is what lead to his downfall, heck, you're son might even have a weak heart."

I had never heard the doctor this serious either. I mean, he was always serious, but this time, he was...I have no other word but extremely serious. Could I have a weak heart like my dad? I hate to believe it, but I'm pretty sure he will say I do. Unlike most guys, I have little muscle, I'm pale and skinny because I spend my days indoors all the time, and I rarely get enough exercise. I guess that condition must run in the family. I don't want to die young...

They had to take an X-ray of my heart at the clinic...I was more tense here then I was last night. This X-ray freaked me out. Finally it was over and I went home. When I got there, I read a book about an outside fantasy world. Enough about that, A few hours later, there was another knock on the door! This time it was May and Stu, who were the Doctor's apprentices, they were just a bit older than me, and they were engaged. They came to bring me my results. _"Well, here it comes..."_ I thought.

"You are normal. No problems were found." Said Stu.

"W-What?! Really?" I asked in shock.

"It's true. The family's illness has passed you completely. Congratulations." May replied.

"That's a relief..." I sighed. They then waved and went back to the clinic. I closed the door and went to my dad. My mom was neeling on the large bed my dad was lying on. Before I could say anything, my dad coughed, "Ivan...I want you to...take care...take care of our the legacy...f-for me..."

_Wait, wait, wait a second! Me? Take over the farm?!_ "But dad, I'm not strong enough."

"You must...You know all there is to know...I believe in you...I know you can do it...my dear Ivan..."

"I-I...Ok Dad!" I said with slight confidence. "I will work on this farm, I will keep it lively! I will...make you proud!"

"That's my boy..." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Is he...dead?" I whispered sadly.

My mom looked over at Jack and grabbed his wrist to check his pulse. "He's still alive." She smiled.

"Good. Just hang on Dad, I promise I will show you what I can do!"


	2. Not cut out

_Ch. 2: Not cut out_

I woke up in my room, and I remembered that I had to work today. I know my dad believes in me, but I don't believe in myself. I've watched my dad work on the farm for as long as I can remember, but I'm not my dad. I was a crybaby in my younger years, and even our dog, Knuckles, creped me out. Now, she's old and tired just like my dad. We do have a puppy though, Knuckles' pup. We named him Neko. He's a dark brown dog and has cute ears like a cat's.

After breakfast (and a little cheering from my mom) I went on the farm. First I went to feed the cows, my dad always fed the cows first. It was pretty easy until I realized that I gave them chicken feed and they would not eat it. At that moment I realized...this is going to be a long day.

I fixed my mistake one handful at a time. The cows just ran away when I tried to brush and milk them. So I gave up and went to take care of the chickens, they seem easy enough. I gave them the right food and put their eggs in the basket-I only dropped five.

Then, I brushed the horse, fed the sheep, played with the dog, and etc. I thought I was finally done but I was wrong. The sun was going down and I hadn't watered the crops. I picked up the watering can and began to water the crops-The watering can seemed like it was the heaviest thing I ever lifted! - But the next thing I knew, I was lying on a bed with bright light shining into my fragile eyes. Everything seemed so...white. I closed my eyes lightly, and then I realized what had happened.

_I passed out in exhaustion._

I flickered my eyes open once again to find myself in the clinic, May and Stu were hovering over me. The expression on their faces told me that they were worried. They asked me if I was all right, I said yes-although I was a bit disoriented and confused at the time-May said she was glad, and Stu agreed, then they walked out. I could barley make out some mumbles from behind they silk curtains as I sat up. I felt quite dizzy; I still somehow managed to check the time. Not much time has passed...but then again, this town is so small that it is easy to get someone here within a few minutes. Guess I wasn't out for very long, but how did I get here?

Stu came over to me and said he had something for me. He suddenly took out a big, red fruit, a berry. It was extremely large for a berry, and was even glowing a little. It was the most unique thing I had ever seen; yet I had no idea what it was and even with that it seemed familiar. I looked at it with awe and curiosity, then he asked me to eat it, he said it would make me feel better. I was hesitant at first, how could a single fruit help me? I took it in my hands anyway, I was still curious, and I took it in my hands, and bit on it slowly. When I finished it, I felt a rush of power. I was weak before but now I feel as if I could take on the world. It was amazing. I felt no sign of weakness and, I felt a new power growing inside me.

"It's a power berry." Commented Stu.

"I heard my dad talk about these. So this is a power berry...the rare fruit usually found deep in the ground...wow." I replied.

"I hope it helps you with your new career. We don't like seeing anyone hurt like that. So be careful...and good luck."

I got up from the bed with ease as I began to head for the door. Then I saw someone who I never met before. In a small town like this, meeting someone you never met before is a very rare event, and sometimes could even be labeled suspicious, but this wasn't suspicious at all for some reason. Something in this person reminded me of something but I didn't know what at that moment. When I came out, he stood up, and I wondered what was going on.

"Hey...are you alright?" In almost a whisper, came a soft, yet male voice.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm perfectly fine,"

"That's good to hear...I found you lying there while Elli and Jack was out shopping, and to deliver some mail to them. I was worried so I carried you here. You're Jack's son...Ivan, isn't it?"

I looked at him with a surprised expression. "_That was a nice thing to do"_ I thought. I then nodded at him shyly.

"It must be tough..." commented the young man. "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Evan."

Evan was tall, about the same height as me. He wore glasses and his eyes were a pure blue. He wore a light short-sleeved tie-dye white and black shirt and plain blue jeans. He had the palest skin I have ever seen, for skin this pale was rare, most people are outside for the majority of the day. He wore a black hat covering most of his hair, yet a few stands of light blonde hair hung over his forehead.

He bowed to me in respect. "It's getting dark. It would be best if I were to walk you to your farm. Wild dogs may come out."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said as we walked back to my farm. When we got to the entrance, he stopped. I asked what was wrong but he shook his head. He said that he had to get home. He said something else but he was too far by now for me to hear it. I just shrugged, but I wondered why I had never seen him...

_A/N: Thanks to all who are reading, I greatly appreciate it. I hope readers like my story so far._

_Disclaimer: Just in case I forgot last chapter, the official harvest moon characters (you know who they are) are not mine, but Ivan, Evan and others that will appear in later chapters are my characters. And that's it._


End file.
